Trust
by RavenRose8
Summary: Trust is something vital in any relationship. And when giving up control of your body then trust is of the utmost importance. (This is M for a reason. You're warned.)


' _No one is normal for what is normal? And well this might seem weird or slightly pervy. But well we are all slightly pervy in some way aren't we? We all have our desires and our own fantasies. So why not simply enjoy this and see where it goes with me?' -_ _ **This is partly paraphrase and partly me.**_

 **Trust-**

Darkness. That was all that surrounded her eyes. Ruby felt the soft fabric of the blindfold on her eyes, stopping her from seeing whatever was going on around her. It started when she woke up.

Her vision stolen from her by the blindfold over her eyes, but she could barely move as well. Ropes tying her arms together behind her back and forcing her chest out.

Sat on her knees, the ropes on her arms kept her slightly elevated up while ropes wrapped around her legs to keep her in position on her knees.

"Look at this. The Reaper. World famous Huntress, captured by a few measly thugs." A voice teased. Boots being heard against the floor, Ruby having lost hers so she knew it had to be someone else. Working it out as a woman from the voice and the footsteps she wanted to reply but the red ball gag in her mouth halted her from saying anything.

"Hmm. I think you're wearing too much." The woman said.

Once more Ruby couldn't protest as the woman ripped away her clothes. Shirt and bra being torn apart to reveal her breasts to the cold air of the room, making her nipples harden almost instantly.

Her skirt was ripped away alongside her tights but for whatever reason her red panties were left alone, for the moment at least.

Ruby could only sit there as this was happening, feeling her body react to the cold air and the anticipation of what was to come.

"Oh look at this. Is little miss Reaper getting excited by this?" Neo asked as she reached forward, flicking one of Ruby's nipples, eliciting a gasp from the gaged woman.

"Oh she is. How delightful. You know I would have thought you would have been tougher to take down but two guys managed to do it easily. How surprising." Neo said as she pinched both of Ruby's nipples as her voice became husky and low as she leaned into Ruby's ear, "All it took was a promise that they'd get a turn." Neo said huskily as she bit softly into the woman's neck.

Ruby moaned behind the gag and immediately felt Neo's fingers dancing along her panties and she knew that the woman could feel the wetness building there.

"Oh. So you like that thought? Good to know." Neo said and Ruby could hear the smirk in her voice as she felt more pressure against her more intimate areas.

Ruby couldn't hold it anymore as all the words and simulation as she threw her head back and moaned deeply behind the gag and her vision went spotty behind the blindfold.

"Oh you filthy girl. Just from all of that you came? I'm disappointed I expected more from the great Reaper but this is going to be so much fun." Neo said excitedly and Ruby could practically envision her jumping up in glee.

It was silent for almost a full five minutes and throughout that entire time Ruby couldn't hear the small woman at all until she felt something rubbing against her clothed crotch.

Immediately Ruby knew exactly what was there. The leathery feel of the riding crop was distinctive and she couldn't help the excitement that rushed through her.

"Oh so you like this? Good to know." Neo said huskily once more as the crop moved up further along Ruby's body as said woman shivered in response to the movement as it was pulled back by Neo once it reached the top and…

Several long, sweaty and sexual hours later the blindfold was finally removed and Ruby's vision was free.

Squinting as bright light invaded her vision it was quickly lowered to a more comfortable level as Ruby was able to fully open her eyes to take in Neo.

Neo stood there in front of Ruby, naked except for the black collar with a small ring dangling on the front was on proud display from the woman.

A few seconds later Neo moved forward again and started to undo all the ropes tying Ruby up and once she had finished completely untying Ruby she removed the gag.

Without any words between the two of them Neo effortlessly picked Ruby up into her arms and walked through the room and out of it until she went up some stairs and into a bedroom this time.

Entering a large bathroom ensuite Neo sat Ruby down briefly as she sorted out a bath before going about removing the tattered remains of her clothes.

It took a few more minutes for the water to reach a comfortable level in both temperature and height in the large tub.

By this time though Ruby had removed enough as she kissed Neo softly on her lips while the kiss slowly increased in intensity as Ruby's tongue pushed into Neo's mouth and it took barely a second for Neo to submit to Ruby.

Breaking off the kiss this time Ruby picked Neo up and moved into the bath tub with Neo sitting between her legs as both women signed in relief at the water.

"How was that Mistress?" Neo asked softly as she started to play with the water a little. "Did you enjoy it? Was I good enough for you Mistress?" Neo asked nervously.

"It was perfect Nea, thank you for doing this." Ruby replied as she rubbed soothing circles across Neo's stomach while she kissed Neo's neck.

"Thank you Mistress I was worried that you wouldn't like it." Neo said as her own insecurities came through.

"I like whatever you do Nea, always remember that my love." Ruby said once more as she once more kissed Neo's neck. "Now let us relax. It was an intense scene." Ruby said softly as the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

This was their relationship. By day Neo worked as a fighting instructor at a gym as she taught self-defence classes and a number of other things.

While Ruby on the other hand was vastly different, she had her own business and ran it herself. It was primarily a weapons company but in the last couple years it had changed and started to branch out into more civilian developments and changed completely though no one was completely sure on where the new angle came from.

But one thing that Ruby could ever escape was the fact she was a dominatrix. She was into all of that, but it wasn't the sex that drew her in. It was a part of it, the art of pleasure your submissive and bringing them to their edge and testing their limits but it was for the complete and utter trust you have in each other.

No matter what they were doing Neo completely trusted Ruby with her body as she was constantly tested and her limits were pushed but Neo knew that Ruby would never do anything to hurt her.

This was the relationship the two had before. Every weekend they would go into these roles of Neo being the 'pet' though Ruby didn't use the term often. And Ruby being the Mistress. But soon enough the pair fell for each other and wanted more and that was what happened.

They couldn't do it twenty-four-seven. It was impossible for them both as they had lives outside of this but that didn't mean they weren't like that. They had 'playtime' as they both called it but it was almost always planned though sometimes it was spontaneous especially when Neo was in the mood.

That was another thing that was different. Ruby never or rather rarely sought pleasure in return. She was aroused and turned on by Neo that was something she would never deny but as Ruby had once bluntly put it, 'It gets me off when I see you getting on from something I've done. Be it you enjoying the scene I've designed or if you have an earth shattering orgasm. That gets me off the most, the idea that I did that. It gives me a massive wave of satisfaction.'

And although Ruby was a domme and Neo was a sub, Ruby thoughts always wandered and there were some scenes that she wanted to try and well, Neo was all too happy to please her Mistress so the roles would reverse. Eventually they settled into a nice routine.

Weekends were dedicated play times where that weekend unless they had other plans they would spend the whole time, from Friday night through to Sunday night as Mistress and her pet. Sometimes during the week on a night or two they may play a little or have 'vanilla sex' as Neo put it.

But then once a month, the same date each month. The fourteenth of each mouth was the day they both always took off from work and it would be the day where roles were reversed for that one night.

Sometimes if that happened to fall on a Friday or a Saturday then Ruby would come up with a longer scene that she wanted to do would last more than one night.

The one the pair had currently done that night was one that Ruby had been completely embarrassed to tell Neo although they had been together for over two years but as always Neo was very welcoming of the idea although a little unsure at first.

But it clearly worked out well for both of them as Ruby and Neo had both thoroughly enjoyed the scene and just all of the happenings.

Now tomorrow it was back to Ruby and Neo. CEO and instructor. But they were simply together and it was a feeling they reviled in.

But for now the pair simply sat there in the bath together as they cooled down after the scene in what was called Aftercare. A BDSM term for cuddling and relaxing after a session.

Calmly Neo turned around and with no sexual nature she washed Ruby's body almost worshipping it with how much attention she paid.

Once Neo was finished with Ruby the other woman did the same to Neo and the pair washed each other's hair.

Eventually they finished in the bath and climbed out as they allowed the water to drain while they took turns drying themselves.

Neither of them cared about being naked. Used to each other's bodies and then once they were dry they silently moved into the bed with Neo resting her back against Ruby's chest as the two cuddled together.

They remained like that peacefully together as they drifted into easy sleep together, something that whenever they were away from each other sleep would elude them so having the chance to share a bed was something they cherished.

Trust was needed in this relationship, something so important for this whole thing to work. It was simple really. Neo needed to trust Ruby inexplicitly and vice versa. Without that, then this wouldn't go at all well.

As Ruby had once put it before to someone who misunderstood this environment. _'I could spank her, whip her, bind her or blindfold her. But as soon as she says Sunstone the game stops. Everything we do stops and I make sure immediately that she is ok and we stop it completely no matter what.'_

But I'm getting ahead of myself, we've skipped a fair bit of time here. This is five years after they officially met and began their game, so what do you say about taking it from the beginning?

 **A/N**

 **So this is something I've been working on a while and only took up again after reading Sunstone. Which I absolutely adore and the outfits in it are fucking amazing. I love it so much that it's actually rather funny.**

 **On that note, I've left it open at the end here to see if people would like to see a full story with this theme or not. As I said this is open and if people want to see it then I'll write it. If not, well maybe I'll write it for myself but I am curious.**

 **This would take a long time to write as I'm not very big on sex and feel weird writing it sometimes so I might actually gloss over in detail sex scenes but describe other stuff.**

 **Anyway as I said this is all open to whether or not people want it. I should also mention that it will loosely follow Sunstone in some ways but not in others.**

 **And lastly I have a new poll up on my account so if you could kindly go vote in that, I would love that. And also please review so I know what you think. Thank you.**

 **Side note, I'm not actually happy with the last little bit of this and chances are if this turns into a full story I will most likely delete this and replace it but again, undecided.**

 **Anyway I'll shut up now so please review and until next time.**

 **Also, Winter or Blake?**


End file.
